That horrible cold night
by SovrenPanda
Summary: Something bad happened to the girls, and then they move back to Townsville as A band called 'Dark Lovers' and they sing all over the world.But when they went back to hometown they were all punked up and gothic and are all acting mean,trashy,and was probably because of *read title* XD
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles P.O.V

It's been four years since my sisters and I left Townsville after that horrible left with out telling the Rowdy ruff boys or any one else . My sisters and I feel really bad for that. Today my sisters and I were going back to Townsville. The trip back wasn't planned until the next three hours so I decided to take a nap. Unfortunately my dream wasn't a dream it was a flash back of a horrible night.

~Flashback~

One night at our new town we lived in , Panda town, Blossom wanted to go out to a club with our new boyfriends. The reason we had new boyfriends was because when my sisters and I moved we were going to start a new life and we couldn't keep in contact with the Rowdy ruff boys, especially because the way we left them. But after the get together at the club something horrible happened something that changed my sisters and my life forever .Something on that horrible night.

~End of Flashback~

"Bubbles, Bubbles!"I heard my sister Blossom call my name

"Yes?" I said back

"Come on we're leaving, unless you want us to leave you. Say goodbye to your stupid boyfriend and come to the car!" replied Blossom

Blossom was way different than her old self in Townsville She wore a red tank top with a black crop top that had a skull on it her skinny jeans were a really dark pink with rips at her knees she dyed her hair black but leaving highlights of her once red hair and dyed the tips a neon pink and her personality turned from sweet ,kind ,and caring to mean,trashy,and careless.

Since I knew Blossom wasn't lying that she would leave me, that's how mean she was now, I hurried up and texted my goodbyes and hopped into the car. Blossom broke up with her boyfriend knowing it would not work for her if she had a long distant relationship. But surprisingly she got over it the next day she was dating this guy named Brock he was the captain of the football team she told him why and he agreed to break up. Buttercup on the other hand had her heart broken by Ace

Buttercup never told us why they broke up but it didn't matter because she didn't care she didn't show sadness or hate I guess that's because that night was the worst thing that ever happened and nothing could compare to that night. But anyway knowing she was Buttercup just for fun she used the break up as an excuse to let of some steam from all her depression so Ace ended up in the hospital. IN A COMA.

Buttercups P.O.V

Buttercup was smirking at the face Ace had when she beat the living crap out of him. Where the hell is Blossom and Bubbles,and they were the ones who said I better not make THEM late and look at them now they're never gonna here the end of it! Then Bubbles hopped in with her punk rock shirt in royal blue, her really short skirt that practically showed the bottom of her ass ,and her gloves that had the fingers cut off. Bubbles pigtails grew all the way to in between her waist and knees she dyed the tips black and had dirty blond highlights she really changed since we last left Townsville.

"Buttercup?"I herd a voice break through my thoughts

"What!"I yelled

"shit, I was just checking you looked stupid with your thinking face on, you didn't have to yell!" Bubbles yelled

"What's wrong with my thinking face, huh!"I said

"Umm, let me think, oh, EVERYTHING , hahaha!"Bubbles laughed

"Why you little...!"I said while trying to reach for her but she backed away. We were fighting until Blossom came in

"What are you two idiots doing!?"Blossom yelled at the top of her lungs sounding irritated

"Well what's up your ass?" both me and Bubbles asked "YOU!"shouted Blossom

"Well shit."murmured Bubbles under her breath

Blossoms P.O.V

After Bubbles started driving I looked at Buttercup. She had also changed a lot like Bubbles and hair was in a brunette hair style(like Yuki from Vampire Knight my most favorite anime of all time!) and dyed the tips of her hair a neon green that glowed in the dark she wore high-waisted shorts colored dark green and black and was only wearing a light green Victoria Secret lace bra that had black frills at the top line .

The only reason we became like this,so different than before our cloths our personalities our feelings was because of that horrible cold night.

**Please leave ideas for what happened on that horrible night or I'll just go with what I have in mind so please leave suggestions and I might consider one. THANK YOU!And the next chapter is their first day of school since four years ago when they were 12 and now they're 16 MKay?**


	2. WE'RE BACK BITCHES!

The girls drove in to the parking lot at school in a black camaro with blue outlined tires, two neon green stripes on the hood, and red/pink outlined Windows and windshield,the students were staring at the girls as they got out of the car,most of the boys had nosebleeds while the rest Were standing their like dumbfounded idiots on the other hand girls were either envying the PPGZ or mumbling hate. RRBZ were very surprised and speechless since the girls haven't been seen at school for four months and haven't been heard of either it's like they disappeared, the most surprising was the way they dressed and their black auras.

Bubbles came out of the backseat taking off her dark blue shades,she was wearing fishnet stockings under a short dark blue and black plaid skirt with a skull on the top right,a royal blue crop top with curse words on the shirt in random places and sizes in baby blue, and she had a blue leather jacket wrapped around Her waist, her hair wasn't in ponytails anymore her hair was straight to mid-back and was dyed black at the tips. Buttercup came out of the passenger seat taking of her forest green shades wearing a tube top under an unzipped olive colored leather jacket,and jean denim short shorts,and combat boots in neon hair was in a messy bun but you could tell there was green and black checkered highlights. Next blossom came out of the drivers seat wearing a red leather jacket they was outlined with black and had a tight hot pink tank top under it that showed a little too much cleavage,red skinny jeans and Her red/black hair was straight down reaching her knees and had black and neon pink Came out of the opposite side backseat of the one bubbles came out of taking off her silver shades wearing fishnet stockings with silver short shorts that was outlined with black, a silver trim cut shirt that had the words 'BEWARE, CRAZY BITCH' in black and the bra under it was a silver lace bra size D-cup,and had a silver leather jacket around her waist. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached her butt naturally silver with black tips and highlights.(she's my OC it's supposed to be me and her eyes are silver and her hair is normally silver I'm just telling you since I'm changing their looks for now)

"Blossom,Buttercup,Bubbles,Blizzard!?"the RRBZ said in unison

"Yes boys?"the PPGZ said in unison

The RRBZ ran up to the PPGZ and grabbed the leather jackets they were wearing and put it on them and zipped them all the way up

"Why the hell are you dressed like THAT!?"the boys yelled at their counterparts

"CUZ CAN!"they all said before running of to where everyone hangs out

Blossom ran to a boy that was friends with Brick and made out with him for like ten seconds,and Buttercup ran to the middle area after Blossom ran there,Bubbles did parkour there and Blizzard skated there on her skateboard,the boys and girls including the RRBZ who were in the front ran there too and formed a crowd around the girls in a square shaped. Blizzard ran into the crowd for a second and came back with a portable stereo and unwired mics' in silver,blue,red, And green and started playing the beat to 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne(sooo sorry I'm just really bad at writing lyrics so I'm not going to do it!)

When the song was over the first period bell rang.

Blossom and Brick had advanced Home EC

Bubbles and Boomer had Art

Buttercup, Butch,Blizzard, and Blast had P.E

BLOSSOM AND BRICK...

Bricks POV

when we went to Home EC Blossom took a seat in the very back next to the window and I sat next to her. she looked at me and smirked,what the hell! she never smirked before! But that smirk looks damn sexy!

"See somethin' ya like?''

"Yeah can I have a piece of that?"

"sure"

by the time she said that the teacher came in.

"hey, raise your hand,okay?"she whispered to me

"Okay?"I replied

We raised our hands and she asked if we could use the bathroom,the crazy thing is the teacher said yes!How dumb is our teacher letting us go to the bathroom at the same time!I was really surprised when she said that and she said it with a smirk! She usually would slap me in the face or punch me in the arm!By the time we got to the bathrooms she pulled me into the girls bathroom and checked all the stalls then locked the grabbed me and pulled me closer to her,and we started making out, she wasn't acting the same,she would never do this, but since it's probably a once In a life time thing I went along.

BUBBLES AND BOOMER...

Boomers POV

Bubbles and me we're painting portraits of eachother and they came out nicely, and then when the teacher went out to use the bathroom after we gave our picture to her Bubbles grabbed me and started kissing me,WITH HER TONGUE!she would never do that!But I liked it so I went along. The other teens were staring at us with either awe, disgust, or jealousy and I liked it!

BUTTERCUP,BUTCH,BLIZZARD, AND BLAST...

Blasts POV

I was standing next to Blizzard for teams on soccer and Buttercup and Butch were on the other of us were equal in skills so we are probably gonna have a tie like last time in football, the reff said we could start they passed the ball to Buttercups team and then Butch kicked it to Buttercup and they kept passing it to there teammates and they scored a got the ball and we did the same but when we were close to their goal and I passed it to Blizzard she kicked it a little space back,I was gonna yell that she was going the wrong way until she kicked it up in the air about ten feet,jumped up sideways,did three flips,and kicked the ball straight into the goal.


	3. EXPLANATION!

Okay here we go!

**The PPGZ have been gone for four years and before they disappeared they were dating their counterparts except for Blast and Blizzard they are just best friends they like to give eachother pecks on the lips and to cuddle they also share beds at sleepovers but there is nothing going on in between girls just like to mess around with the boys a lot! Oh and let me explain Blizzard; since you know which ones are wich, like Blossom is smarty leader Bubbles is cute fashionista and Buttercup is Tough tomboy, then Blizzard is the like mix of all of them she is smart from Blossom a Fashionista from Bubbles and a tomboy from Buttercup, but she also is the musical brat! She is the one who deals with their band ideas and problems and is like the band and they live at the penthouse because while professor was still working in the lab the government gave him a professional job and he was able to afford the penthouse so the whole building is owned by the girls and the professor the name is 'PPGZ INCORPERATED' the top is the biggest penthouse where the girls and professor of the villains are gone the only remaining are Princess Morebucks who settled in with her cat and stopped fighting, Him who is too old to do anything but he has a family with the she-devil 'Her', Seduca who is now working as a bartender in the bar at the bottom of the penthouse, and the last are the RRBZ who are retired and are now dating the PPGZ as u know, and the RRBZ live on the 99th floor of the penthouse because there are 100 floors only people with superpowers or have inventions to help them fly to the ground are allowed in the floors 60 and up cuz there ain't no elevator or stairs that high up.**

**OKAY NOW THAT WAS MY EXPLANATION SO IF U WANT ME TO EXPLAIN MORE PM ME AND I'LL ADD TO THIS SO CALLED CHAPPY AND I STILL NEED IDEAS FOR THAT HORRIBLE NIGHT THAT HAPPENED TO THE PPGZ! oh and I'm now doing dares in the beginning of da crappies but the girls are still gonna be punked up! SO GIVE ME IDEAS BITCHES!**


	4. Start of a fucking crazy sleepover!

**Hey since I didn't get any reviews or PM's for dares Other than my co-writer Hinako29 then I'm only doing our ones so...**

**PandaGirl124: Blossom you have to kiss Butch, tongue and everything in front of Brick for five minutes and Brick can't do anything about it 'cuz Boomer will be holding him back and Buttercup will be held back by Blizzard and Bubbles. Bubbles you have to do the dance to ponponpon while its playing,with Blossom and Blizzard while Buttercup sits with the boys since she would hate doing that. Buttercup you and Butch have to do seven minutes in heaven. Boomer you have to make out with Blizzard for three minutes in front of Blast and Bubbles. And last Brick you can make a cake that's for only you and Blossom and after you two eat the cake you have to kiss, that's only so you can taste the cake in each others mouth.**

**Kay Blossom go ahead...**

**Blossom: Kay... Hey Butch come on!**

**They start making out and Butch turns as red as Bricks hat and Brick has steam coming out of his ears he's probably seeing red. Buttercup is fighting to get to Butch and Blossom so she can beat the crap out of both of them.**

**When the stop making out...**

**Buttercup brought the stereo out of the closet and started playing Ponponpon... Bubbles, Blizzard, and Blossom came out of the girls bathroom wearing crop tops that say 'Cute As Fuck!" and started dancing to the music**

**After the dance all the boys had nosebleeds**

**Hinako29: KAWAII! **

**PandaGirl124: kay Blizzard, Boomer!**

**They make out and Bubbles is having a fit and yelling at Blizzard and Blast is trying to kill Boomer for kissing his Best Friend**

**PandaGirl124: BRICK AND BLOSSOM EAT YOUR SHORTCAKE I GOT IT FOR YOU WHILE U GUYS WERE DANCING TO PONPONPON CUZ BRICK IS TOO SLOW!**

**Brick: okay! Your so mean!**

**they eat the cake then kiss each other and end up blushing.**

**PandaGirl124: come on man up and women up!**

**Hinako29: Ok time for my dares! Blossom run around the mall in Bricks clothes Bubbles burn your favorite shop, Buttercup go to a random persons house and break their TV, Blizzard get an old lady and leave her at a cliff!**

**Hinako29: BLOSSOM!**

***Blossom goes in Bricks closet and comes out wearing black khaki shorts for men that end at her knees and had a red plain shirt under a black sweater with a red stripe in the middle an had one of his signature snapback hats with her ponytail in the hole. Then runs in the mall yelling***

**Brick: you actually look really sexy in my clothes! *says while cleaning up his nosebleed***

**Hinako29: BUBBLES!**

***goes to Victoria Secret and burns down shop saying " your clothes were overpriced anyways" ***

**Buttercup comes back in the room after leaving and says " They were watching a football game on a 60" TV"**

**Blizzard goes to a retirement home and says one of the old people is her grandparent and leaves them at the blueberry cliff**

**PandaGirl124 &amp; Hinako29: Kay lets start the story!**

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS NOW LETS START!_

_It's 10:00 and the girls are with the boys in the penthouse_

_ "Hey girls what do you have planned?" asked the boys in unison_

_"Were gonna watch a scary movie!" Blizzard said while walking in the living room from the kitchen holding four bowls of popcorn in their respective colors and threw them to all the girls who caught them perfectly without letting any get on the floor. The boys just stared in awe, because they never saw the girls other than Blizzard and Buttercup so good at catching._

_Blizzard gave the bowl of popcorn to Blast and did cartwheels and a last flip to the DVD shelf and took out 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and put it in the dvd player and it went to the main menu. That is when the girls got excited and Blossom grabbed the remote from the glass coffee table as fast as her superpowers would let her and played it very excitedly. Their were three couches one was two times the size of the other couches and was facing the TV. The two other couches were facing each other and were on each side of the middle couch making a square. Blizzard and Blast were in the middle of all the couches since they set blankets in there and were laying down since they two were the ones who most liked horror movies. They were spooning with each other under a silver and black striped blanket. Buttercup and Butch were on the double sized couch and Buttercup was sitting in between Butch's legs and they were under a neon green and black striped blanket. Blossom and Brick were on the right side couch with Brick laying against the armrest and Blossom was laying on the side of him, since each couch had enough space for three adult sized bodies to be laying together. They were under a red and dark pink striped blanket. Bubbles and Boomer were in the same position as Brick and Blossom but had a navy blue and royal blue striped blanket._

_Then they heard a noise at the door..._

_"Who could it be? There's no stairs or elevator!" Bubbles said scared, a little only_

_"DUH IT'S BREEZE AND BLADE!" Yelled Blizzard while running to the door_

_She opened it and a girl with short curly red hair with black streaks in it, walked in. She had a orange snapback hat with a black front with her name on it, she was wearing a black and orange skirt and had black lace socks that went up to her mid-thigh, and was wearing a black crop top that said 'Dont mess with this bitch!' in orange with a big kiss mark in neon orange._

_"SUP BITCHES!" yelled Breeze as all the PPGZ ran up to her and didn't hug her, they unexpectadly, started dancing with Breeze when music somehow magicaly turned on..._

_Now 'Who run the world by Beyoncé' was playing (A/N sorry still not doing lyrics but if you wanna see the dance go to YouTube and search 'Who run the world -dance precisions' and you'll see their dance!)_

_After the song was done a boy with red straight hair and orange eyes came in, he was wearing a hat just like Breeze's but it said Blade, he was wearing black shorts that had a chain on his right leg,had a muscle shirt that showed his six pack and had a black sweater over it with a orange line in the middle._

_"SUP BIG BOOTY BITCHES!" he yelled_

_"BLADE! That was a one time thing!"all the girls other than Breeze yelled emberrased in unison but they were still smirked back_

_"No it was a three time thing!" he corrected all the girls, with Breeze in front, ran to Blade and tackled him. The rest of RRBZ just stood there shocked and forgotten,they all had nosebleeds from the dance,and were also mad that they didn't know what they were talking about._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY IS OUR DEAD BROTHER IN FRONT OF US! Oh and while your at it who the hell is that orange girl that looks a lot like you doing here!"the RRBZ yelled in unison_

_"okay here we go... That girl there is our fifth and youngest sister Breeze, we created her in Panda Town she grew fast do to our formula we made to make you older, she was lonely so we resserected your brother that was just like her to be her counterpart he has been alive for two years now, her color is orange as you can tell and she is the emotionless shy type, but know she is excited and fricken awesome!" Blizzard explained with an excited look on her face_

_"wow... So what do we do know?" asked Boomer_

_"Well let's play a game that involves our career!" spoke Bubbles_

_"What career?" asked Butch_

_" Well while we were in Panda Town we kinda became popstars and were called the Dark Lovers" explained Blossom_

_"WHAT HOW DID WE NOT KNOW THIS!" the RRBZ except for Blade were yelling in unison_

_"OBVIOUS! WE HID IT FROM PEOPLE IN TOWNSVILLE!" Bubbles yelled_

_"Let's get this party started!" yelled Blossom_

_"Oh you guys should see how we party now!" Buttercup said with a smirk_

_R'N'R BIG BOOTY BITCHES!_


	5. And the night starts! BEWARE!

The girls took the boys to a club...

"How did we getting here?" Brick asked

"I got my connections." Blossom said smirking

"Blossom when did you become so badass?" Butch asked a little shocked

Blossom walked up to Butch her bangs hiding her eyes then she grabbed Butch's collar and pulled his face close to hers, her bangs still hiding her eyes.

"I was always badass baby," and then she looked up smirking " you just couldn't see it!" Then blossom started running to the dance floor Buttercup, Bubbles, Blizzard, and Breeze following. Then Blade just turned to the boys and said...

"They became wild while you weren't around!" and then he ran to the crowd too

"Am I the only one who feels dumbfucked?" Boomer asked

"No boomer, no" Brick, Butch, and Blast answered

Then they walked around the club.

\\. | /

\\. |. /

( . — . ) *spin*

/AT THE DANCE FLOOR\\\

Blossom was grinding on a boy with dark brown messy hair, a white shirt under a black leather jacket, black man skinny jeans, and black and green Nike's. He had dark blue eyes.

Buttercup was grinding on a boy with light brown messy hair, a black shirt under a white leather jacket, white man skinny jeans, and white and blue Nikes's. He had light blue eyes. Blossom and Buttercup were grinding on twin brothers.

Bubbles is grinding on a boy with dirty blonde hair, a green and black unbuttoned polo shirt over a white tank top. And blue man skinny jeans. He has hazel eyes.

Then the boys saw, what they say, THEIR girls grinding on those boys.

Butch was twitching, Boomers mouth was open, Brick was so mad steam was probably gonna come out of his ears any second now, Blast had a blank expression, and Blade was smirking.

"Where's Blizzard and Breeze?" asked Blast

"Let's go look for them" Blade suggested

And Blast and Blade walked off...

/

They both found the girls at the bar getting flirted with by two guys.

Then Blizzard and Breeze got kissed by the guys and they returned it!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Blade and Blast yelled at the same time

A/N CLIFFY XD


End file.
